Dear Donna
by NowJustAReader
Summary: An advice columnist has a senior staffer in a quandry
1. Ask Eve

I love my job. 

I get a natural high when I can say 'Hi. My name is Sam Seaborn. I'm the Deputy Director of Communications for the White House.' I left a possible six-figure salary at Gage/Whitney and took my Princeton and Duke educations to Manchester, New Hampshire to help elect Josiah Bartlet.  
  


There are very few days when I don't enjoy coming to work. 

Today just happens to be one of those days.   


The day started out well. I had no trouble commuting at 6:30 in the morning. When I got to my office, Cathy hadn't stolen my doughnut. I sat down and opened _The Washington Post_. First thing I do is read Danny Concannon's article. He's a decent guy, doesn't treat us too bad. C.J. really should give him a chance. After his article I scan the rest of the newspaper. For some strange reason, my eyes stop on "Ask Eve." Eve gives advice on people's love lives here in D.C., which I find extremely strange. What makes people think she's an expert?   


The first two letters were rather boring. Why do women immediately run to these advice columnists when they have a fight with their boyfriends? And these columnists say five sentences and the women think they've struck gold. Unbelievable.   


The third letter, however, stuck a chord with me. I had to read it three times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. 

_ Dear Eve,_   
_ I've been working in Washington for three years as an aide to a powerful man in government._   
_ Our office has recently recovered from a tragedy. When I almost lost him, it was then that I_   
_ realized how deeply in love with him I am. I don't know how he feels about me, though. Our_   
_ relationship goes so far as he hates every man I go out with and I even try to set him up with_   
_ other women! My biggest problem is, other than the fact that he's my boss, is that I don't want_   
_ to lose the best friend I've ever had. Please help!_

_-Wishful in Washington_

**_Oh. My. God_**. That's _got_ to be Donna! This just reeks of Donna Moss. Everybody--Toby, C.J., even Leo--knows how deeply she cares for him. It was evident with the way she took care of him after the shooting. But, she really shouldn't have gone and written a letter to "_Ask Eve_." If people find out that she…   


I've got to find C.J.   


It's about another hour before I can make it over to C.J.'s office. I needed to have a plan in place on how to handle the Donna situation.   
  


"Hey Sam."   
  


"Hey Carol. C.J., I'm glad I caught you." I enter her office and shut the door.   
  


C.J. continues scanning a file not looking up. "What do you need, Spanky?"   
  


_You mention a child-hood nicknameonce_…   
  


"Please stop calling me that."   
  


"Sam, I've got thirty minutes until the morning briefing and I need to be prepared for questions regarding the President's favorite flavor of ice cream. Heaven forbid they ask about the Middle East peace talks, they just want to know if the President prefers chocolate or vanilla."   


 "He prefers mint chocolate chip."   


C.J. glares at me. I seriously think she could kill somebody with that look.   


"Sam, has anyone ever told you that you are a _really_ big nerd?"   


"Yeah, but I'm a cute nerd."   


C.J. closes her folder. "Do you actually have a reason as to why you are in my office?"   


"Have you ever read the 'Ask Eve' column in _The Post_?"   


"No, who is she?"   


"She gives advice on people's love life here in D.C."   


"And that's supposed to impress me how?"   


I throw the section of the paper on her desk. "Take a look at the highlighted letter."   


C.J. picks up the paper and starts reading. Her eyes grow wider with each line. "Are you kidding me? ARE YOU KIDDING ME??" She throws the paper down. "This time I really mean it. I quit."   
  


"Yeah. Okay, here's the plan I've come up with."   


"You have a plan? You already have a plan for this? You really _are_ such a nerd."   


"Yeah. We'll 'casually' watch Donna throughout the day. We'll talk with her; maybe get some information out of her. And we'll see if any of the other assistants know anything."   


C.J. stands up and gathers her not pad. "That's great, Sam. Now all we need is the talking dog and _The Mystery Machine_. Tell Shaggy and Velma hello." She opens the door and heads to her briefing.   


I pump my fist. "Excellent."   


Wait a minute! Did she just put me down? Whatever, I've got to go get ready for Senior Staff.   


The senior staff meeting went relatively well. Toby only yelled me at once. When Leo dismissed us, Josh and I head over to his office. This is my chance to talk with Donna.   


 "So, Josh, did you ever ask out Joey Lucas?"   


"Nah. But she did say something interesting."   


"Really? What's that?" I take a sip of coffee.   


"She said that the reason Donna was pushing me so hard to ask Joey out was that Donna _likes_ me. I mean _likes_ me likes me--in a non-employer/employee relationship."   


_Cough_! I choke on my coffee. "R-really? Um, okay. And what do you think of that?"   


"Haven't given it much thought. Been too busy with the Surgeon General thing."   


We enter his office and Josh sits down in his chair, while I take a seat in the visitor's chair across from him. "Well, will you ever think about it?" I brave another sip of coffee.   


"I dunno. May I'll write 'Ask Eve' and see what she thinks I should do."   


_COUGH! COUGH! COUGH_! Now I'm really choking. Josh runs over to me with his arms in the air.   


"Arms up!" He raises my arms in the air and then puts his back up.   


When I finally calm down, I look up at Josh, who still has his arms in the air. "Why the hell did you do that?"   
  


"Donna taught me this. It's something that her family does. It's to open up your diaphragm to let more air in. And the others in the room do the same so that the cougher doesn't look or feel like an idiot."   


"Oh, okay." I continue to look at him and he looks at me. We both realize that we still have our arms up in the air. We immediately put them down.   


"Sam, did my saying something about that column upset you?"   


I stand up and walk over to his chalkboard. "NO! Uh, no. Have _you_ read the column recently?"   


"No. Donna won't give me back my copy of _The Post_. First she doesn't get me coffee and now she won't give me back my newspaper. What's next, stealing my lunch money?"   


Well, _that's_ interesting. That letter _is_ from Donna. She deliberately stole Josh's paper so he wouldn't read her letter! And as if on cue, Donna pops her head in.   


 "Josh-oh hey Sam. Josh, you have a meeting with Budget in two minutes."   


"Thanks. Oh, Sam? Did you want to talk with me about something?"   


_Boy, do I._ "Yeah. Leo wants us to work on the VAWA thing. But it can wait."   


"Okay, I'll stop by after Budget."   


Donna shakes her head. "No you won't. You have a meeting with Leo after the meeting with Budget."   


Josh rolls his eyes. "Then can I go out and play with Sam, _Mom_?"   


"Yes. You have one hour to talk with Sam before your meeting with Senator Allen."   


"Great. Thanks."   


Donna crosses her arms. "Josh, Budget, now." Then the two just walk out of his office without saying a word to me. I think when they talk to each other; the rest of the world disappears.   


I exit Josh's office and head over to Donna's desk. I notice that she's reading _The Post_. "Hey. What 'cha reading?" 

  


Donna's head pops up and she slams the paper down. "Nothing."   


"Really, 'cause it looks to me like you're reading 'Ask Eve.'"   


"No…yes."   


"Anything interesting?"   


Donna averts her eyes from mine. This has _got_ to mean something. "No. Just you usual Lonely Hearts Club."   
_AHA_! "Okay, see ya."   


I turn and briskly walk out of the bullpen, turn the corner, and sprint towards C.J.'s office. 

**_To Be Continued_**... 


	2. Damage Control

**Note**: Items in parentheses with italics are overheard conversations 

"C.J.! C.J.!" Everyone's looking at me as I weave around them, doing the 100-yard dash towards her office. 

I burst through her door, panting. "C.J… I'm…now… 90%… sure… I've… got… solid… proof." 

"Proof of what, Sam?" came a voice from behind. 

_ Oh, God_. Please don't let that be him. Please! I slowly turn around to see… 

"Leo! Hi, how's it goin'? I thought you had a meeting with Josh?" 

Leo looks at me, arms folded. "Cancelled it. What do you almost have proof of, Sam?" 

"Um, um it's nothing really. It's not that important." 

Leo tilts his head and cocks his eyebrows. He looks like my father used to look at me when he knew I was lying to him. Jeez, I'm still getting caught. "Sam, I'm not going to ask again." 

C.J. stands up and walks over to Leo, handing him the copy of _The Post_ from this morning. "He's talking about this." 

Leo puts on his glasses and reads the column. His expression remains the same. 

"Leo, please. C.J. and I are working on a way to find out if Donna actually wrote that." 

C.J. spins around. "Whoa, there, babe. What do you mean by _we_? All this was your idea. All I want to know is how to handle this with the press if it is in fact true." 

"C.J., aren't you the least bit concerned for Donna? Just because she's not an actual member of the Senior Staff doesn't mean that we should just toss her aside. Just imagine Josh without her-he'd be…well, he'd be up a creek without the proverbial paddle. She is one of the most caring people in this entire west wing!" 

"Sam, I understand that. I'm just looking out for the interest of the President. We dodged the bullet with the possible firing of Josh. Don't get me wrong; I do care about Donna. She's the best thing for Josh. But she _is_ an assistant. She could possibly be reassigned…or fired if she wrote that comment. People who work for the President are held at a higher level than the rest of society. What they do or don't do ultimately reflects back to the President." 

"C.J., come on. This by no means…" 

Leo slams the paper against the arm of the couch. "Would the two of you just shut up?!" 

C.J. and I turn to look at Leo. "Sam, what have you found out so far?" 

"Well, Leo, First, Donna won't give back Josh's copy of _The Post_. Second, she was acting very defensive when I questioned what she was reading. Finally, when I asked her if she was reading that column, she denied it at first, but then admitted it. I think she was reading her letter and wanting to know what the response was. Come on, we all know how she feels about him. And, I think Josh's starting to feel the same way." 

Leo stands up and removes his glasses, placing them in his jacket pocket. "Yes, I know that. I want the entire Senior Staff together at 4:30-Donna, too. Sam, I want you to tell Donna she's coming." 

"Leo, why do we need the entire staff? Can't you just talk to Donna?" 

"No, Sam. If she did write this-which I highly doubt-I want the entire staff there to formulate a strategy. This column is in _The Post_, which I remind you both, is read by every major Republican and Democrat in this city. And not to mention, this "Eve" person probably knows Danny. And if he finds out that it _is_ Donna, we all can kiss re-election goodbye." 

C.J. shakes her head. "That may not be the case, Leo. Most people who write to these columns don't give their actual names and even if they did, "Eve" would withhold their real name. Kind of like reporters and their sources. If they ever wanted the good scoops again, they'd never divulge the names." 

"Well, C.J., let's hope you're right. I know we'd all like to see the two of them together. If we can just get through re-election, people. I don't want this to deter from re-electing the President. If we win again, then we'll deal with this potential romance. Clear?" 

C.J. and I nod. "Good. I'll see you both at 4:30." And with that, Leo heads out the door. 

"Well, I guess I'll go tell Donna about the meeting." I head out of C.J.'s office and retrace my steps from earlier. But, this time I'm in absolutely no hurry to get to Josh's bullpen. How do I go about telling them that Leo wants to see them? I stop and lean against a wall in order to think of the right way to approach this. I'm standing there for thirty seconds when Toby walks by. 

"Sam? Don't you have the VAWA thing to work on?" 

"Yeah, but that's been put off. We now have a Senior Staff meeting at 4:30 with Leo." 

"Really, what about?" 

"Did you read _The Washington Post_ yet?" 

"No, I've been working on the President's upcoming speech at the NEA convention. But I'll try to fit it in with the other 48 things I've got to do today." 

"Toby, read it-especially "_Ask Eve._" But don't go and get all worked up about it. Leo knows about it already and that's the reason for the meeting." 

"Fine." Toby turns and heads for his office. 

Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. How to approach Josh and Donna. 

"Hello, Sam." Damn. Ainsley-she's the last person I need to see right now. 

"Hi." 

"What 'cha doing standing up against the wall?" 

"Thinking." 

"About what?" 

_ Oh for the love of…_ "Ainsley, I need to tell two people to come to a meeting without telling them the reason for the meeting." 

"Oh. Well, for starters, just tell Josh and Donna that Leo wants the two of them along with the rest of the Senior Staff for a possible crisis situation." 

I turn to look at her. "How in the hell did you know it was Josh and Donna? I never said it was them." 

"Sam, didn't anyone ever tell you I'm just like _The Amazing Kreskin_?" 

"What?" 

Ainsley places her hand on my arm. "I'm kidding Sam. Leo told me when we passed in the hall. He wanted someone in the Council's office to be aware in case we're needed." 

"Jeez, so much for handling this quietly." 

"Kind of like dominos falling, huh Sam?" 

"Go get yourself a muffin or something." I stand up from the wall and turn towards Josh's bullpen. Here goes nothing… 

I don't see Donna at her desk, but I do hear Josh yelling in his office. 

(_I don't want to do this Donnatella!)_

_ (Joshua, please change your shirt. You've got ketchup all over it.)_

_ (My meetings have been cancelled; I'm not meeting anyone else today.)_

_ (_{Sigh}_ All the girls love you in this shirt.)_

_ (That doesn't work anymore.)_

_ (Okay…I love you in this shirt.)_

_ (Fine. I'll change. Did you bring me the VAWA stuff?)_

_ (Yes. I did 65 index cards on it.)_

_ (Donna, how many times do I have to tell you, no more than 5 index cards?)_   
  
_ (But, this is important information, Josh. You need to know why the President and First Lady want more than the current $270 million grants that are given out. We want stricter rules regarding criminals crossing state lines to continue the abuse of the women. We want the offenders to pay restitution and states to…)_

_ (Donna, why do you say **we**?)_

_ (Josh, **we** means all women in general. If something like that were to happen to me, wouldn't you want the toughest laws to protect me?)_

_ (Donna, if that ever happened to you, the guy wouldn't survive to stand trial. I'd have my hands wrapped around his throat so hard…)_

_ (Oh, Josh…)_

Okay, that's my cue. I knock on the door. "Hey, you two got a minute?" 

"Sure Sam, what's up?" Josh peers around Donna while she's fixing his tie. 

"Good. Leo wants you and the rest of the Senior Staff for a meeting at 4:30." 

"Okay." 

"He wants Donna there, too." 

Donna drops Josh's tie and turns around. "What? Why does he want me?" 

My eyes focus on the dogwood tree outside Josh's window. "Uh, don't know. Something about a potential crisis and he wants all of us there. Gotta go, bye!" 

"Sam, what about our meeting on VAWA?" 

"That can wait until after this meeting. See you both in Leo's office at 4:30." I head out the door and hide from their view so I can catch what they say.   
  
_ (Well, Donna, that was weird.)_   
  
_ (Yeah, but when have you known Sam not to be cryptic?)_   
  
_ (Good point. Thanks for the help with the tie.)_   
  
_ (Sure…I'll just be at my desk until 4:30.)_   
  
Oops…better go before she catches me! 

**_To Be Continued...._**


	3. Secrets Revealed

4:26… 

4:27… 

4:28... 

Where can Josh and Donna be? This is not looking good. I'm pacing back and forth in Leo's office. C.J.'s sitting on the couch reading, Leo's on the phone with the Minority Leader and Toby's fumbling with his tie. 

Toby finally puts his tie down. "Sam! Would you please stop pacing? It's getting on my nerves." 

"Toby, I'm just worried about them. Where can those two be?" 

"We're right here." Josh and Donna appear in Leo's doorway. 

"Josh, what took you so long?" 

"I'm sorry. I got a call from Chris Wick. He wanted to know if he could play chess with the President again and I told him in no uncertain terms, to get the hell off the phone." 

Leo hangs up the phone. "Good…Margaret!" 

Margaret pops her head in the door. "Yeah?" 

"Shut the door and go get something from the Mess…and take a leisurely walk in the Sculpture Garden. I'll page you when we're done." 

"Sure." Margaret closes the door. 

I turn to look at Leo. "Leo, what the…" 

Leo gets up, walks over to the door and _BANG!_

"Ow!" came Margaret's voice from behind the door. 

"GO!" 

We hear the footsteps slowly fade away as Margaret leaves her desk. 

Josh places his hands on his hips. "Okay, Leo, why are we here-why is Donna here?" 

I hand Josh _The Post_. "Here, take a look at the highlighted part. Donna, I believe you already know what it says." 

Josh begins to read with Donna reading over his shoulder. Donna lets out a little gasp. 

"I don't understand, Sam. What does this letter have to do with…oh, God." Donna looks positively ashen. Josh turns to look at her. "Donna, what…" 

Leo leans against the door. "Donna, did you write this letter to the columnist?" 

Donna takes a deep breath before beginning. "Do you _all_ think of me as a complete imbecile?" 

C.J. stands up. "Donna…" 

Donna doesn't let her continue, her voice slightly rising. "I may not have multiple degrees. Hell, I don't even have _one_ degree. But please give me a little credit here!" 

It's Toby's turn to try and butt in. "We certainly…" 

It doesn't work. "I have worked for this administration since the campaign. I survived Josh's possible firing _AND_ his surgery. I have done nothing-_nothing_ but support this administration and it's staff. How _dare_ you accuse me of something such as this. I've been in Washington long enough to know what's damaging and what isn't. This…this _column_ has caused much more of an uproar than Sam's situation last year." 

Now it's my turn. "Hey! How did…" 

"Shut up, Sam!" Josh and Donna said in unison. 

Donna lowers her head and lowers her voice. "I…I thought you guys were my friends. I was truly beginning to feel like a vital piece of this administration. I was beginning to make a difference." 

Josh turns to her and lifts her head with his hands. "Look, Donna. I have never-_never_ not considered you vital. You were there for me while I recovered-both physically and emotionally. Don't ever second guess yourself with me." Josh then spins around and glares at me. 

"Sam. Is that why you were in my office earlier this morning? Is that why you choked on your coffee when I mentioned the column? You son-of-a-bitch." He starts heading towards me. 

Leo stands away from the door and forcefully grabs Josh by the shoulder, spinning him around to face him. "All right! That's enough! Josh, he was concerned for Donna and you. Sam's ready to defend you to the death, if need be. I was the one who organized this meeting. So if you want to call anyone a son-of-a-bitch, say it to me." 

Josh drops his head. "Sam, Leo, I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean that. Oh, Stanley said something like this would come about." 

I walk over to Josh and place a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. No harm no foul." 

"Thanks, buddy." 

"Uh, excuse me?" Toby raises a hand. "But what, exactly, did Stanley mean by what you just said?" 

Josh clears his throat. "Well, he said that eventually something would happen to me in the event that someone would harm…" 

"Would harm what, Josh?" questioned C.J. 

Josh looks at Donna. "Not what, who. Stanley said that I would explode when someone harms a person I love." 

All of us look at Josh with our jaws dropped. He admitted it! He finally admitted it! 

"Well, isn't this a nice little picture we've got here." 

The entire Senior Staff turns to look at the President and the First Lady standing in the doorway between the Oval Office and Leo's. Damn. In all this excitement, we forgot to close the one door that really mattered. 

"Well, isn't anyone going to say anything, or are we just going to stand there and look like statues?" 

Donna clears her throat. "Mr.…. Mr. President. Sir, we are so sorry." 

"It's all right, Donna. Could we see you and Josh in the Oval, please?" 

Josh and Donna march in line into the Oval Office, like two kids being called in by the principal. Leo starts towards the door and is met by the First Lady as she shuts it. 

I adjust my glasses. "Well, I can't stand this. I'm going to listen in." I go over to the door and place my ear to it. 

"Me, too." C.J follows suit and leans against the door across from me. Toby soon follows. 

"Toby, you too?" Leo asks. 

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for romance." 

Leo sighs. "_The Post_ was right. I do run a high school yearbook staff…Oh, what the hell. Move over somebody." Leo joins us at the door. 

_(Mr. President, Donna and I are sorry about this.)_

_ (Yes, sir. It was all a complete misunderstanding.)_

_ (Look, you two. I know that Leo and the rest were trying to keep me out of this. But, I do read _The Post._ And we all know about your feelings for each other don't we?)_

_ (Yes, sir.)_

_ (But, can we please focus on the issues at hand first? The last thing I need is for my staffers to be concentrating on who's making goo-goo eyes at who and other sophomoric things.)_

_ (Jed, please.)_

_ (Abby, in case you haven't noticed, we do have a country to run here.)_

_ (All right _pumpkin._ But, I just want to make it crystal clear. If anything happens to Josh and Donna's career, there'll be hell to pay.)_

_ (Abby, what the hell are you talking about?)_

_ (Boy, you have forgotten. Jed, Josh and Donna are the younger version of you and me. You see, I was in love with Jed and he was with me, although he was too stubborn to admit it. Sound familiar, Josh?)_

_ (Yes, ma'am.)_

_ (Finally, I had had enough. I started seeing someone else and things got serious. It was only then that the President realized how much I meant to him, so he took action. And the rest is history.)_

_ (Oh, Mrs. Bartlet, I had now idea that you hold Josh and me in the same company as you and the President.)_

_ (Donna, I knew that the two of you were meant to be together ever since the Illinois primary. You were so concerned for Josh after his father died. And you continued to be after the shooting and recovery. It's just that politics is a tough business. These critics will eat you alive. They will call you so many unbearable names, you'll just want to quit and walk away from it all.)_

_ (Abby's right. My only concern is that will you two be able to focus on the work that's at hand?)_

_ (Yes, sir. Donna and I are capable of doing that, right Donna?)_

_ (Well, I don't know…)_

_ (Donna!)_

_ (Just kidding, Josh. Mr. President, I love Josh. I would never to anything to jeopardize his career or yours for that matter. Our first priority is to get you re-elected. And if in the process, we were to see each other socially, I assure you that we would not bring shame to the White House.)_

_ (Well, thank you, Donna. But the re-election thing hasn't been decided yet. Abby and I must still talk it over.)_

_ (But, Mr. President…)_

_ (Josh, take it easy. Don't blow a gasket.)_

_ (Yes, sir.)_

I hear C.J. quietly sniffing. I, myself, feel some tears forming. This is turning out excellent. 

(Knock, knock, knock. _Excuse me, Mr. President, but I have an extremely urgent envelope for Josh.)_

_ (Thanks, Charlie.)_

_ (Josh, what's the matter? Josh?)_

Evidently, the First Lady didn't shut the door all the way, because as all of us lean closer to hear better, the door gives way and the four of us tumble into the Oval Office. 

Everybody turns to look at the commotion. The President shakes his head. "Welcome, glad you could all join us." 

We all scramble to our feet. "We're sorry, Mr. President." 

"That's all right, Sam. Josh what's in that envelope?" 

"Let's hope it's not the same thing as before." Oops, did I just blurt that out? 

"SAM!" Donna looks at me, horrified. 

"Well, Mr. President, the person who wrote that letter to _The Washington Post_ has been revealed." 

I run over to where Josh and Donna are standing, practically knocking over a priceless antique that's on loan from an English museum. "You do? Who is it?" 

"Well, let me read it to you all:" 

'_Dear Josh,_

_ I hope you and the rest of the Senior Staff got a kick out of my little letter in The Washington Post. I know_   
_ it got you guys scrambling for a defense plan. And all that time you were forgetting how to run a country._   
_ It's a pity, really. No focus at all on the affairs of state. Enjoy your stay while you can. We'll see you at the_   
_ polls._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ann Stark'_

"I'll kill her. I will physically go up to her office, drag her down the steps of the Capitol Building by her hair and flog her." C.J. says through gritted teeth. 

"How the hell can she do that Leo?" Josh's arms are flying all over. I push Donna back so neither one of us gets hit. 

"This is nasty politics, ladies and gentleman. Now it's time to fight back. Mr. President, what's the next course of action?" 

"Leo, I cannot decide that now. I don't want to break a deal." 

Mrs. Bartlet walks over to her husband and looks him straight in the eye. "Screw the deal. We're going to bury that bimbo. There's no way in hell I'm letting her be in charge of the White House. Woman or no woman, Jed." 

A smile spreads across everybody's face. 

Abby then turns to the rest of us. "Okay, gang. We all know what we need to do. First I want to finish the conversation with Josh and Donna. You guys are free to stay." 

"There's no way I would miss this," I answer. 

"Josh, Donna. Nobody in this room has a right to tell you what to do in regards to your love lives. However, I do want to caution you. You may be met with a lot of negative things. Especially with Ann Stark running the Republican campaign. But, you may be met with positive things, too. We'll just have to test the waters. The President and I want nothing but the best for the two of you. Just please be careful and keep the 'extra-curricular' activities limited to the private sector." 

"Abby!" 

I can see both Josh and Donna blush. "Yes, ma'am." They are so inseparable. 

The President clears his throat. "Ahem. Well, now that that's settled. Let's finish out the day and tomorrow morning we'll begin ripping apart Ann Stark and her boss." 

"Thank you, Mr. President." 

"Oh, and Josh?" 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Take Donna out tonight. You both deserve it. I'll have Charlie set up a reservation for you." 

"Thank you, sir." 

Leo, C.J. and Toby head back to Leo's office while Josh, Donna and I walk out by Mrs. Landingham's desk. I drop back a little to let the couple walk together. Josh's hand is on Donna's shoulder, but then he slips it off and reaches for her hand. Donna gives his hand a squeeze as they turn toward their bullpen. I stop at the entrance and watch them walk. 

I love my job. 

THE END


End file.
